


Monster cration

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, More fluff then usual, rape sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: Hi, I love your works! Can you please do one for me where Demon Dean is out and he found a 15 year old innocent girl that is nice to people and went to Catholic school and he kidnaps her and rape her but she just keep on being nice to Dean, even when he hurt her very badly. Dean starts to feel his humanity coming back and he eventually fell in love with the girl and they stay together and she too, fell in love with him? Ty!I kinda want this to go on but it's up to you guys... Deans little helper... mwhaha





	Monster cration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Email girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Email+girl).



 

Did you know that when young girls or boys say they are in love it's true. Now I'm not saying every relationship is love but to them it's real, psychologists believe it's because it is the first time they feel something so strong, mixed in with hormones, it's a feelings bomb that nobody can resist. Now on with the story

  
  


Elle watched as the man shoved himself inside the small boy, Elle watched as blood spilled on the floor, Elle watched as the boy became more angry and closed off, Elle watched as he did the same thing to another boy.

 

Monsters are made.

 

Elle knew that, deep down inside a bad person is a child who was treated just as cruelly. People did what they knew, if they were hurt they hurt. At the Catholic school they told them the devil was an evil being that made all things good evil, but even Elle read about God not loving his own angels like he loved the humans, like a father loving the baby more than the first born. She knew the devil was just a broken man who could never be loved, who would always see themselves as less. Thus bullying the younger sibling.

 

Elle was a good girl, she attended church and truly believe that you can not treat evil badly, you'd only fuel the fire of pain they already have. A boy shoved her into a locker hard at school calling her a goody to shoes because she won the church raffle. She smiled and gave him her winning ticket, he came to school with a black eye the next day and his father went to the church and collected the $200.

 

Elle let the boy scream at her and hit her. She gave him an ice pack for his hand and his eye while he cried beside her.

 

\------

 

Dean watched as the young girl as she struggled to walk home with a limp.

 

Crowley was raising hell in hell so Dean had nobody to annoy. He'd killed his way to the small town of Newman, at the moment he was stalking his next prey. He had been watching her for days, she was perfect, sweet and innocent with a little bit of beauty, alright a lot of beauty.

 

He had been watching the way she helped the boy who beat her, he saw the way she cared even in pain; He would be the one to break her.

 

\-------

 

Elle was walking home when she saw him. She had heard about love many times, but the way her heart jumped when she saw him was like nothing she'd ever felt before. He was tall and had green eyes, his hair was spiked up, he had on a black shirt and a red flannel rolled up to his elbows, he had on black pants and boots to match. Elle was in love, she was only fifteen and she knew many people say the same thing at her age but her heart just jumped. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards him in the direction of her home (or lack thereof) he smiled at her.

 

She almost stopped walking when she saw his toothy grin that made her stomach coil in a weird way. She could feel her underwear start to dampen, she panicked and thought she pissed herself so she walked faster with her head down.

 

“Hey there beautiful.”

 

She stopped at the cool words of the stranger. She couldn't even respond. She could hear him walk closer to her. His boots stopped in front of her, she knew if she put her hand out she could touch him.

 

“You okay there beautiful?”

 

He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and much older, what could he want from her?

 

“Y-Y-y-yes?”

 

“She speaks!”

 

His voice got a little loud and teasing when he spoke. His voice felt like silk to her ears.

 

“Can you look at me beautiful?”

 

He said it again, beautiful?

She looked up and into his green eyes.

She felt so small.

 

“There we go. What is something so beautiful doing in this God awful place?”

 

She looked around and noticed she was closer to home then she realized.

 

“I live near here.”

 

He smiled brightly, as if she said something amazing.

 

“Well I've got my baby over there if you'd like a ride the rest of the way.”

 

She turned her head and saw a sleek black Impala. It was the most beautiful car Elle had ever seen.

 

“Umm.”

 

She knew this was a bad idea, her gut told her to just keep walking but her heart was saying otherwise.

 

“Come on, it'll be fun!”

 

She could almost feel the double meaning.

 

“Okay.”

 

He smiled and put his hand out.

 

“The names Dean beautiful.”

 

She put her hand in his and he kissed it. Elle almost gasped at the softness of his lips.

 

“Elle.. My name is Elle.”

 

Dean held on to her hand as he pulled her to his car. He opened her door and let her in as they got close. Elle sat down in the beautiful car and watched as Dean got in.

 

“It's beautiful.”

 

Dean turned to her and smiled brightly.

 

“You're definitely my kind of girl.”

 

He turned her on (the car I mean) and pulled out (bu dum sss)

 

Elle pointed towards her home but Dean turned onto the next street and kept driving.

 

“Umm… Dean?”

 

He said nothing for a few moments, then he reached behind his seat for something. Elle watched in horror as he pulled out a blade. He finally looked at her while his other hand was on the wheel.

 

“Today isn't your lucky day.”

 

\--------

 

They drove for hours until they reached a bunker, Elle recognized the town to be Lawrence. Dean got out of the car and Elle quickly locked her door then his, Dean just simply tapped on the glass.

 

“Either you let me in or I brake my baby's window and get you out and punish you.”

 

Elle didn't have to think long which one was easier.

She started to cry and beg.

 

“Please Dean don't hurt me! Just let me go I won't tell anyone!”

 

He bent down and tapped once more on the glass

 

“3…”

 

Elle cried harder.

 

“2…”

 

Elle yelled please once more.

 

“1…”

 

She opened the car door and Dean jerked it open and grabbed her hair.

 

“That took a little too long sweetheart.”

 

Elle tried to get loose as he drug her into the bunker, he tree her down the stairs as they got in. Elle hit her head twice and her arm hurt like hell, she slowly realize it was popped out of place. She cried as the pain turned blinding, Dean simply grunted and pulled it back into place as he drug her through a large room down a hallway and into a room with a bed in the middle of it.

 

He threw her in and shut the door behind him.

 

“So Elle, here's what's going to happen, you're going to get undressed and then lay on the bed, I'm going to fuck you.”

 

She let out a sob.

 

“You can get out of this though.”

 

Dean pulled out a knife and grabbed her hand he proceeded to place the knife in her hands.

 

“You can stab me a run.”

 

She looked at the blade and then to Dean. He couldn't be serious.

 

“I'm 100% serious.”

 

Elle looked at Dean, then around the room. She saw photos of two happy men and in some young boys and a man. She knew she couldn't kill him, no matter what he does to her. He was a broken man and he did bad things because of it. She remembered the feeling she had when she first saw him, she knew now. She was meant to fix him, she was meant to heal him and make him whole, if there was a God this had to be some sick plan.

 

“No.”

 

Dean seemed a little confused as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

Dean looked at her again and again seemed confused, then his face went a deadly.

 

“We shall see about that.”

 

Dean shoved her back and flipped her over. Elles face was in the mattress as Dean pulled off her pants and underwear. Elle let out a sob as her bare skin met the cold air.

 

“Dean please!”

 

He didn't stop.

 

She could hear him unbuckle his pants, she could hear the fabric being pushed down his skin, she could even hear the way his hand met his bare length. He was a tortured soul Elle thought.

 

“It's okay.”

 

He stopped.

 

“It's okay Dean.”

 

Her words were far calmer than she felt.

 

Her head was pulled back by her hair.

 

“It's okay?! It's okay?! I'm about to fucking rape you and you think it's okay?!”

 

“It's not rape Dean.”

 

He froze at her words. He let her head fall as he shoved her legs open.

 

Elle wishes she could say that it was a stinging sensation, it wasn't; It felt like hot fire was being shoved inside her. She tried not to cry but the pain to much.

 

“It's this okay baby!?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Dean slowed down until he stopped. He flipped Elle in her back. She could see his black eyes, she could see the pentagram and scars that littered his body, she could see the man underneath the monster.

 

“When I first saw you I felt butterfly's.”

 

For some reason Elle needed Dean to hear her.

 

“I think I fell in love with you before I even knew your name.”

 

His eyes turned back to the beautiful green she remembered.

 

“Something bad has happened to you, and I'm sorry Dean, but you can keep hurting me if you need to. I will never hurt you.”

 

To emphasize her point she threw the knife away from her.

 

Elle simply watched as Dean tried to understand why she was so nice to him. Slowly Dean pulled out of her, he slowly put a single finger inside of her as Elle began to calm down.

 

Elle looked into his eyes and saw something, she saw something bright flash across it.

 

Dean added another finger and Elle began to realize it wasn't painful and the pain that was their was dull. After a few more minutes Dean added another finger and Elle started to feel full and something else.

 

“You're wet.”

 

Elle looked at Dean.

 

He was smiling.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Before she could get out a question Dean was back inside her. It didn't hurt, it actually felt nice. Dean thrusted in and out until Elle was screaming for more. He grabbed the back of her head and smashed her face into his for a brutal kiss that had Elle on the edge of the coils end.

 

The pleasure was like nothing she'd ever felt, each thrust was a new sensation she never felt before. He would put her in different positions and each one made her moan a little harder. Soon the coil felt to tight and Elle screamed for more.

 

“AAA!”

 

She felt the warmth of Dean's cum inside of her. Dean himself had moved her to the pillow on the front of the bed.

 

“You can't save me.”

 

The words were far off as if he's telling her a something important to him.

 

“I know I can't.”

 

He looked at her with pain so clear.

 

“But I'll fix what I can and help you with the rest.”


End file.
